ownagepranksfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make a Drug Dealer Quit
How To Make a Drug Dealer Quit Prank is an OwnagePranks video uploaded on March 15, 2015. Plot Ownage calls a drug dealer as Tyrone and tells him he wants a percentage of his sales for 'selling on his turf'. Transcript Call 1 Drug Dealer: Hello? Tyrone: Ay yo Smiley :) What's up, man? Drug Dealer: Who's this? Tyrone: It's Tyrone. Drug Dealer: Tyrone? Tyrone: I don't think you know me right now but uh. You know In in recent weeks I I've been keepin' an eye on you and it seems like uh you been selling on MA TURF. Drug Dealer: Oh yeah? Tyrone: You you be pushin' some PRODUCT ''yeahh. So uhh... You know I see you on Market Street, I see you and your gurl '*Censored* up at the Little Caesars. You know I I wanna letchu uhh I wanna letchu keep doing yo THANG, but im gonna need a lil' ALLOWANCE. ''So I wanted to talk to you about that- Drug Dealer: Why don't you come to my house right now? Tyrone: Nah, but- le le let's talk let's talk ''NUMBERS, we'll meet up- Drug Dealer NO LET'S NOT TALK NUMBERS. LET'S TALK FACE TO FACE. Tyrone: AY YO LISTEN UP HERE HABIBI, I'M NOT PLAYIN' NO GAMES BOY. TELLIN' ME FACE TO FACE I- I- Drug Dealer: No I'm not even- I'm not playing games with you Who WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS? Tyrone: I CAN GETCHU IN A WHOLE WORLD OF TROUBLE, "SMILEY" DON'T FUCK WITH ME. YOU TELLIN' ME "OH COME TO MY HOUSE" TRYNA THROW HANDS RIGHT NOW OR WATCHU WANNA DO? Drug Dealer: I wanna know who's talking to me. That's it. Tyrone: Usually when I meet sombody up it's to KILL 'EM So like I don't wanna meet up witchu right now I don't think that's necessary. Drug Dealer: Err... Tyrone: So uhh you you you ready to NEGOTIATE a cut or like WHAT'S GOOD? Drug Dealer: Why don't we meet up first? talk about it? Tyrone: A'ight You wanna meet at Little Caesars a and talk about it over a HOT N' READY PIZZA? Drug Dealer: Hot n' Ready Pizza? Tyrone: YEAH. Drug Dealer: uhhhhhhhm... What's that supposed to mean? Tyrone: I'M SAYIN' LIKE DO YOU WANNA W- If you wanna meet up SOMEWHERE. Maybe somewhere you'll feel COMFORTABLE ''is- is your girlfriend's workin' place, I was makin' a ''SUGGESTION. Drug Dealer: Why you bringing my girlfrien' Wh, Why you, Why you- bringin my girlfriend into this? Tyrone: uhhh It's just a lil' FRIENDLY REMINDER MA DAWG is that I know what's going on. Drug Dealer: HEY! HEY! EVEN EVEN EVEN IF I WANTED TO DO BUSINESS WITH YOU, YOU DON'T BRING MY GIRLFRIEND INTO IT. Tyrone: AIGHT, IF YOU DON'T WANNA DO BUSINESS WITH ME, It's gonna cause SOME PROBLEMS. Drug Dealer: Listen- I'm not tryna to get aggresive or nothin alright? I'LL JUST FUCKIN' STOP SELLING. IF IT THAT WHAT HAS TO BE. Alright? It's just that you're not gonna force me to do nothin' that I don't want to. Tyrone: But nah, but thing is I I got I got the evidence MA DAWG. We gon' need BACK PAYMENTS. Drug Dealer: It's just- don't threaten me. Tyrone: DAWG! Im Im I told you man, it's just one of my cards y'knowhatimsaying. Y You'z stepping on MA TOES I don't I wasn't steppin' ON YOUR TOES. Drug Dealer: I'm not steppin' on, I don't WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? Tyrone: MA TOES ARE SORE, MUTHAFUCKA. MA TOES ARE MUTHAFUCKIN' swollen right now. Drug Dealer: HOW AM I STEPPIN' ON YOUR TOES IF I DON'T KNOW WHO ARE YOU? Tyrone: You crip walkin' all over ma GODAMN TOES WITH WATCHU DOIN' IN THAT NIEGHBORHOOD OKAY? ON MARKET STREET I KNOW WHAT'S GOIN ON, DAWG. I WILL SEND TWO MOTHAFUCKERS TO GO SNATCH YO GURL AT MOTHAFUCKIN' LIL' CAESARS, BOY. Drug Dealer: HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT? GO FUCK YOURSELF. Tyrone: LISTEN BITCH. WE GOTZ TO TALK ABOUT THIS. Drug Dealer: HEY NO YOU LISTEN, YOU LISTEN HEY, I WAS GONNA I WAS GONNA TALK TO YOU, I WAS GONNA TALK TO YOU AND BE REASONABLE WITH YOU, BUT YOU'RE TRYNA BRING MY GIRLFRIEND INTO IT AND BLACKMAIL ME AND THREATEN ME AND SHIT. GO FUCK YOURSELF. Tyrone: OKAY. IMA FUCK YO. Drug Dealer: I'LL FUCKIN HEY! Tyrone: IMA FUCK YO BITCH. Drug Dealer: HEY I'LL FUCK, LISTEN TO ME LISTEN TO ME I'M GOIN' I'M WALKING STRAIGHT TO THE FUCKIN' POLICE DEPARTMENT RIGHT NOW. Tyrone: MAKE SURE YOU TELL 'EM YOU'RE SELLIN' DRUGS TOO RIGHT? MAKE SURE YOU LET 'EM KNOW THAT LIKE YOU BEEN PUSHIN' PRODUCT, ''CAUSE IM SURE THAT'S GOIN' REALLY HELP YOUR CASE. Drug Dealer: ohhhhhhhh, yeah. Listen to me. How bout you tryna stop blackmail me and stop threatening me Tyrone: HOW BOUT-... JUST WORK WITH ME, I'M I'M TRYNA ''NEGOTIATE ''MY DAWG I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE YOU NO NUMBERS YET AND YOU AIN'T- Drug Dealer: NO YOU'RE NOT IF THIS IS, HEYYY YOU'RE NOT- YOU'RE NOT GONNA GO ANYWHERE. YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE IF YOU'RE GONNA THREATEN ME AND TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA GO SNATCH MY BITCH, NO. Tyrone: I want ''30 PERCENT. Drug Dealer: THIRTY PERCENT OF WHAT? Tyrone: Thirty percent of all REVENUE S, I was gonna come at chu with FORTY FIVE. But Im tryna be nice to you, RIGHT? I'm tryna be nice to you. If you keep raisin dat voice It's goin' up to forty. MAN I AINT TRYNA FUCKIN' MAKE SHIT MORE COMPLICATED. Drug Dealer: '''*hangs up*